


Wipe Away the Debt

by Elijah_Dentwood



Category: BioShock Infinite, Supernatural
Genre: Heavy Drinking, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elijah_Dentwood/pseuds/Elijah_Dentwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A re-working of Bioshock Infinite featuring Dean as Booker DeWitt and Castiel as Elizabeth. The Supernatural Apocalypse storyline has been woven in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wipe Away the Debt

_Your hands are stained with blood, and your fingers are stained with sin. You speak lies, and you mutter wicked things – Isaiah 59:3_

Twenty Years Ago. 

He thumbs at the mirror, catches a glimpse of the crusted edges of the deep cuts in his hand. Dirt smears over his reflection and doesn't make anything clearer. He trails the hand over his day old stubble and considers the need for a bath, a shave, a change of clothes. 

His job isn't what you'd call _professional_ and it doesn't need fancy clothes either, but standing out will get you noticed, and between the red-rimmed eyes, blood-smeared hands and gin-foul breath Dean's gonna be noticed. 

He turns a tap to fill the tub and heads back into his room. His bed sheets are softened with use, damp with sweat and are serving the purpose of warmth and storage. Wrapped up for safe keeping at the bottom of the bed he finds a bottle, crisp label proving it's newness. 

'Cheers' he grumbles, voice rough even to his own ears. 

He tips a good measure down his throat and heads back into the bathroom. At the sink he pours it over his hand, scrubs with his other hand until the flesh around the wounds is pink and raw. He'd deserve infection, but it ain't gonna happen.

The water is tepid but he strips and climbs into the tub anyway. 

If he could cry he doesn't think he'd ever stop, but he's past that. Dean sinks down and wonders why he doesn't open up his wrists, soak in the water until he drifts away into nothingness. The answer's obvious; he deserves to suffer. Of course he'd suffer in Hell, but he deserves to suffer _here_. 

He doesn't close his eyes because he isn't drunk enough for the horror that lurks there. He leans over the tub and picks up the bottle from where he's left it. 

Dean has a job today, but it's nothing. One bullet, that's all. He can aim drunk, Hell he can aim when he can barely stand. 

He swigs from the bottle and doesn't wince. Nothing tastes good, but it doesn't taste bad either. His senses have been stripped back to their minimum.

From the other room his phone rings. Dean ignores it and slides under the water, keeping his eyes open so that he can stare up at the water-distorted ceiling and listen to the muted tones of someone trying to reach him. 

By his side his hand stings, sore from the gin and rubbing. He was drunk when he carved the letters into his hand, but he doesn't regret it. 

He spends so much time grasping a bottle, staring down at his hands, he deserves this reminder every time he sees it. There was already so much blood on his hands – countless innocents, Sam, and now a physical scar of perhaps his most terrible mistake. He acted with good intentions but he has long since learned that good intentions are no comfort. Not when you've murdered. Not when you've destroyed your brother. And not when you've sold your child. 

Jimmy's wide blue eyes haunt his sleep more than any blood thirsty creature ever has. Dean has sacrificed innocent people before, but never for himself. Never his own flesh and blood. His stomach is forever heavy and sick. He shakes his head under the water and runs fingers through his hair. 

Keep going. Push it away. Drink it away. 

Dean shoves himself out of the water and gropes for the bottle again. He nurses it until he falls asleep and the cooling water wakes him.


End file.
